Heretofore, winches have been utilized to install cables such as electrical cables or phone cables, hoses, and the like. The cables have an inherent load strength above which they will be damaged or literally broken. The prior art cable installer apparatus have operated on the principal of mechanical engagement or a hydraulic system wherein a positive load was applied. Although some of these devices had automatic or maximum pulling load cutoff devices, due to the positive engagement of the apparatus, the maximum pulling loads or values were often exceeded for brief periods of time which usually resulted in damage to the cable. Moreover, the prior art devices did not always pull constantly, but often with surges or jerks which, depending upon the severity of the surge, would strain, damage, or even break the cable. The hydraulic devices were and still are affected by the temperature changes which affect the viscosity of the fluid and hence the maximum load applied. Such devices are undesirable in pulling a sensitive load cable, such as a fiber optics cable wherein high cable loads or sudden surge loads 35, cannot be applied in that the cable is easily damaged. Moreover, due to the fact that such cables are lengthy and very costly. It is very difficult, time consuming, and expensive to splice such a damaged cable.